Death Angel!
by Lorimlowe2
Summary: A young girl tries to assinate the gundam pilots but when she gets caught and starts to have memories she doesn't want to see come back what will be the outcome?? Heres a must read people have said theres abosouletly nothing wrong with it and that its gre
1. The beggining

Hey everyone I am attempting to come up with a new charter and crap I ask for no bad reviews and, and, and umm yeah oh that's right the disclaimer that's what I'm forgetting.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own Gundam wing blah blah blah I own angel blah.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She sat in a hotel room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a skintight black t-shirt. On top of that she had a trench coat she kept all her ammo and belonging inside it. Her brown hair was had purple streaks in it. Her hair was shoulder length but at the moment she had it pulled back into a ponytail. She looked over at a small desk where her laptop was sitting waiting on someone to call her. She was an assassin she worked for who ever when ever for whatever reason and she normally got paid well. She did this job because she was using the money to do various things, which were her reasons for doing these jobs.  
  
The Screen blinked she got up off the bed she had been sitting on and walked over to the desk sitting down in the chair as a face still deep within the shadows appeared. "I would like you to do a job for me" said the man in a very deep voice. "What would ya like for me to do?" she asked. "I would like you to assassinate the Gundam pilots" he answered ominously.  
  
"How much you gonna pay me?" I asked "half of a million for each pilot and that's as high as I'll go" he said. I thought a moment and then spoke "I'll do it" with a smirk and he signed off. I began to hack and found that 02 Duo Maxwell was on the same colony as me. I didn't have a picture of him but I did have a description I memorized it then gathered all my things. I left the hotel room by window and fire escape.  
  
The sun was rising I wished it was night it would make things easier but I didn't have time to wait if I waited my pay would be lowered, and I needed the money badly. I walked down the streets my eyes searching looking at street signs and names of stores I turned down onto another street. I walk for another 10 minutes or so before coming to a junkyard where the pilot was supposedly. I entered the junkyard walking causally. I saw a guy in all black I walk over to him. "Hi I need to find some old parts" I said to him "I'm Duo" he introduced himself, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"You" my voice was monotonous. Daggers appeared in my hand, they looked like they had come from thing air. He immediately pulled out his gun and shot at me. As I dodged his bullets I threw daggers at him but he dodged I got hit in the shoulder I cursed under my breath I pulled out a gun in my left hand and began to shoot at him while my right hand help my left bleeding shoulder.  
  
I flipped backwards into the air shooting at him as I flipped. When I landed I began to do back handsprings not bothering to see if I had hit him or not. After 5 back hand springs I turned on my heels and ran out of there I turned corners running through the city not caring where I was going just making sure he couldn't catch me. I ran into a back alley and bandaged my wound quickly and then began walking through the streets trying to keep to the shadows while typing on my laptop.  
  
I found a plane that I could stow away in and get a ride to earth where the rest of the pilots were. I headed to the spaceport and barely caught the flight. When I landed I would be closest to Gundam pilot 05 Chang Wufei of the dragon clan. I sat and hacked for hours waiting for the trip to earth to end. I hadn't been to earth in a few years but I didn't think about that.  
  
When the plane finally set down I got off of it quickly and began to weave my way through the crowds of people waiting for their flights, waiting on family to come in, seeing family off, or those just arriving on earth. There were people of every ethnic group there. I made my way out and found myself a cab. I climbed into the passenger seat of it and told the driver where I wanted to go. I sat in the cab for 20 minutes before arriving at my destination. I climbed out paying the man no more then I had to.  
  
By now it was night back in the colonies but here it was the middle of the day. I went to an apartment building and went inside. I climbed 4 flights of stairs up and turned down a hallway I walked down to apartment 405. I smirked as I saw the number 05 in the room number I shook my head slightly. I looked at my watch I was making good time well good time if I had killed duo, which I thought I did.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited standing there my hands in my pockets my shoulders slouched my weight on my right leg. I waited for several minutes when no one answered I knocked again. Come on I know you're here so just answer already! I thought in my head. A Chinese man finally answered the door. "What do you want you weakling onna?" he asked suspiciously. I pulled out a simple sharp pocketknife in my right hand and attacked the guy.  
  
He caught my wrist pushing the blade away from him. He kneed me in the stomach so I threw a roundhouse punch. He easily caught my fist and began to bend it back wards forcing me to the ground. If I didn't I would have a broken wrist he twisted my arm around my back and put me in a lock ripping the knife from my other hand. Kuso! How could I of let this happen! I screamed in my mind. I was a master at hand-to-hand combat but he had better and longer training then I.  
  
"Who are you onna?" he asked. "." "Who are you" he asked furiously bending my wrist so it sent pain through my whole arm painfully but I didn't even wince I kept a straight face. When I wouldn't answer he knocked me out.  
  
I woke up in a cell my hands were above my head. I looked up and saw my hands were cuffed and then attached by chain to a wall and the chain was tight enough so I couldn't bring my hands down. They must have searched my for weapons cause I no longer had my trench coat on. "This is just not my day" I whispered. My head was killing me both my wrists were throbbing and my shoulder I could tell was beginning to bleed again.  
  
I sighed and figured all I could do was sit there and wait in the pitch black dark. I tried to get my eyes to focus to see but it was just to dark and the floor was cold I was glad that I was wearing jeans. A door finally popped open shinning in light hurting my eyes, I squinted all I could see was a figure with a long braid I figured it was Duo Maxwell and that I hadn't killed him after all.  
  
"She's awake" he called down a hall outside the cell. He walked over to me and undid the chain from the cuffs he forced my up to my feet. He pushed me down the hall and into an intermigration room where he sat me down and tied me to a chair. The other pilots filed in and looked at me. When my eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the room I looked at each of the pilots memorizing their faces.  
  
"Hello" said Quatre to me. I grinned and spoke up "Hello, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Duo" I said nodding to each of them as I said their names.  
  
"How do you know are names onna" asked Wufei.  
  
"Hacking can be really useful when you're good at it" I stated plainly.  
  
"Why are you attacking us?" asked an annoyed Duo  
  
"My mission is to kill all of you" I knew there was no point in keeping quiet, it would just get me more aches and pains.  
  
"Who sent you after us" questioned Heero looking at me with a icy glare that sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
This time I kept quiet. "Who sent you" repeated Quatre. I still didn't say anything  
  
"You can either tell us who sent you or we can beat it out of you" said Duo and I still kept quiet.  
  
Wufei walked over to me and punched my across the face. "Who sent you to kill us" said the normally speechless Trowa.  
  
"Wow I didn't think you could speak" I said coldly to Trowa and for that Trowa gave me a punch to the stomach.  
  
"How old are you" asked Quatre. I didn't answer I knew my answer would get me into trouble. This time Heero walked over to me and pulled out his gun cocking it he put it to my head. "Answer are questions or die" he said coldly. "I'll stick to staying silent and dying thank you" I said causally.  
  
He pulled his gun away and shot me painfully in the right arm. I winced in pain. I still kept silent. "What is your name onna" Wufei said. "My name is angel" I whispered. "Angel what?" asked Heero. "I don't have a last name" he just nodded at my answer. "How old are you" Heero said. I kept silent and was hit again.  
  
"Do you work for OZ" asked Duo curiously. I didn't but I didn't speak and was hit a few more times. The intermigration went on for another hour with them getting no answers from me by this time I was beat up pretty badly. "We'll ask you one last time who do you work for" said Trowa. This time I gave in.  
  
"I don't know who he is or what his name is he is paying me to kill all of you. I assassinate people for a living this is just another job for me" I blurted out. "How much is the guy paying you" asked duo "Half a million for each of you" I whispered. "How long have you been doing this" asked Quatre "5 years" I said truthfully.  
  
"How old are you" he asked. I bit my lip when Wufei hit me hard I answered, "My age is 13 turning 14 tomorrow" I said "Wait you've been killing people since you were 8 going on 9?" said Duo stunned. "Yes" I whispered shamefully. They untied and un-cuffed me, then handed me back my trench coat. I put my trench coat on not quit understanding why they were doing this.  
  
A cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello," I said, "uh huh.I understand.bye" I hung up and looked sad. "What's wrong" asked Quatre the guy found out I got caught now I don't have a job this is the first time I've failed and if this gets around then I'm pretty much out of a job for good" I said sadly. "You act like it's the end of the world" Trowa observed.  
  
"Yeah well to me it is, now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do" They let me walk out of there but as I got through the doorway I collapsed onto the ground weakly I hadn't told them that they had beaten me to the point that I was exhausted they came over to me. I closed my eyes lightly sighing then reopening them. I could hear them talking but it seemed really distant.  
  
They walked over to me Trowa picked me up and took me to a room and laid me down in a bed the other pilots walked into the room behind him. "I'll call my sister and have her look at you" said Quatre. "I'm fine just exhausted I've been shot by duo beaten in a fight by Wufei beaten up in intermigration room I have had to stow away in a shuttle and I haven't slept in days. All that can make you exhausted I just need some rest" I whispered. He nodded taking my word for it.  
  
They left the room and closed the door behind them I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes I was in a deep sleep but any noise would still wake me up. I had grown up on the streets and that's how I learned to sleep. I woke up a few hours later when I heard the door open and nearly silent footsteps come into the room.  
  
As a natural reaction I jumped up and pulled out my gun cocking it. When I looked at who it was it ended up being Duo with his hands in the air a bit panicked looking. I put my gun away and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked putting his hands down "I feel fine" I said. "I came to tell you that we found a job for you since we kind a screwed you up with your last one" he said. "I don't need help finding a job I can get one on my own" "Oh really we know you don't have an education or anything like that and your to young" I sighed he was right "What's the job" I asked.  
  
"Well first I need to know do you have any experience with mobile suits?" he asked "Yeah I know how to repair all mobile suits including Gundams I can pilot any mobile suits and I can use the Zero system, why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well you we've got you a job repairing mobile suits" he said "But if you can pilot mobile suits then maybe we can get you one and you can work with us lets go talk to the other pilots about it" He left the room and I followed him. We walked down a hall and into a lounge area.  
  
Duo briefly explained about my experience with mobile suits while I sat down on a couch sitting Indian style. All the pilots agreed it would be a good idea that's when I finally spoke up. "No. I won't do it" I said coldly. "Why not onna?" asked Wufei. "Because then I have to deal with Dr J and I'm not dealing with him.again" I said coldly and got up and began to walk out. "How do you know Dr J?" asked Heero. Everyone's eyes lay on me "I..I.." Was all I could sputter before running out and out of the Gundam pilots hide out.  
  
As I ran the pilots followed and I had a flashback  
  
~Begin Flash Back~  
  
I ran through the streets I was only about 6 or 7 years old there were some big guys running after me. I turned down many streets trying to loose them. I had run away but no He sent people after me. I weaved through crowds trying to loose them. I ran into a market area but it didn't work. They came up and grabbed me snickering.  
  
"Your not getting away that easy" one of them snickered. I struggled to get loose they just hand cuffed me and bound my ankles together. A second guy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder carrying me as if I were a doll. I still struggled. There were three big guys and one kid who was a couple of years older then me.  
  
"See kid you don't ever want to run away this is what happens" said the third guy to the kid. "Yeah now she's gonna be into trouble and you don't want to be in trouble like her do you?" asked the second guy and the kid shook his head no.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
I tripped and rolled down a hill I was to weak and to upset to get up. The pilots stumbled down the steep hill and to my side. "Angel how do you know J?" asked Heero. "Just leave me alone" I said barring my face in the grass I wasn't crying but I was showing a lot of emotion and I didn't want them to see it. "Angel come on back to the hide out you still need rest" said Quatre Wufei went to pick me up and carry me back but I pushed him away. "What is with you? And how do you know J?" asked Heero wanting answers.  
  
"Your that little boy who was only a couple years older you were the goody goody never did anything wrong perfect soldier and you still are" I yelled to the air before getting up and running into some woods my yelling caught them off guard and they didn't follow. I went and sat by a tree and had another flash back.  
  
~Begin Flash Back~  
  
I was taken back to the secret base hidden in the colony two of the guys held me in front of Dr J the other kid some mechanics and some other recruits. The third guy came out with a whip and began to whip me across the stomach chest back arms and legs he whipped me 75 times then I was taken to my room and locked in with no electricity or anything but a small cot with no covers or pillows I laid down on the bare bed. And wanted to cry but I was being watched and as much as one tear fell I knew I would be whipped another 75 times I was by now covered in blood  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
When the flash back ended I opened my eyes I was shaking. The pilots walked up to me and I jumped up still shaking. "Stay away you'll take me back to be hurt but I'm not going back ever so stay away!" I yelled I was scared of anyone and everyone I was scared they would take me back. When I yelled the stopped dead in their tracks my eyes were blood shot red from holding back tears. I turned and ran disappearing into the woods. I ran and ran until I came across a city then I slowed down to a fast paced walk.  
  
I walked around the streets until I came to a park. I looked at a map of the park and went to a bench in the middle I laid down and fell asleep like a homeless person because that's what I was homeless. I didn't go to sleep just stared off into space becoming depressed. I can't believe its him I didn't think I'd ever see him again after I left. Guess I was wrong I thought, Why me if he finds out who I am and remembers me then he'll take me back I don't want to go back. I may be just a kid but I don't want to go back I do fine on my own. And tomorrow I will be 14 I will be able to find myself a job at a fast food restaurant or some thing I sighed and fell asleep.  
  
I slept on and off through the rest of the night but right before dawn someone was shaking me gently calling my name waking me up but I just brushed them off a few seconds later someone screamed "BOO!" in my ear and I jumped sitting up gun out then I put it away. When I saw who it was I stood up crossing my arms I turned around to walk off but there stood Wufei and Trowa.  
  
Duo walked over in front of me and handed me something. "What's this" I asked looking confused. "You said your birthdays today so we got u something" He said. I handed the parcel back to him. "I don't take gifts" I said he shoved it back in my hands. "Open it" he said. "If I do will you leave me alone" "Sure" he said.  
  
I opened the package and looked inside there was another box I put the first one down and began opening the second. Inside the second was a third, inside the third was a fourth. By now I was partly smiling when I looked up at them they just looked at me innocently. I looked back down at the box and opened it there was a small card it read 'From all of us to you' inside was a gold necklace with my birthstone on it and inside the middle of the birthstone was a small diamond. I looked at it forgetting they were there.  
  
"Do you like it" asked Trowa. "Yeah I really do to tell the truth I've never been given anything without there being some kind of price on it, thanks" I whispered and looked up and smiled. Duo took it and helped me put it off. They said good bye and good luck to me and left I turned and began to walk the other way and for the first time felt a little bit of joy though not much. 


	2. A vist With Trieze

Hey so what did u guys think of the first chapter?? Was it good or bad?? What was wrong with it?? Ok I need 4 reviews to put up each chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed already.  
  
Disclaimer: .... I don't own a lot so don't sue me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I walked down some city streets until I came across a motel I went to the front desk and got a room I had to use a fake ID but I used up the little cash I had left. I now had 5$ left to my name. I went to my room and locked the door behind me I sighed sitting down at a small table. And pulled out my laptop. I set it down on the table and logged onto my email. I knew the Gundam Pilots emails from some recent hacking. When I had fallen asleep I had calmed down about the flash backs though they were still haunting me.  
  
I began to type a letter to the Gundam pilots. I backspaced and rewrote the letter I finally finished and it read:  
  
Dear Pilots, Thank you for the gift no one has ever given me anything this nice or anything at all everything I have ever gotten had a price including money. I hope to find a normal job and get some money Right now I only have 5 bucks to my name but I can make it last. I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out. I had some flashbacks that really scared me. Hope to see you all soon I must being going. I wish you All the best and good luck on your missions. Angel  
  
I hit send and logged off. I sat back in the chair and turned on the small TV in the room. I found a music channel that played my music. I liked country music I then went into the bathroom and turned the shower on to hot while I waited for it to warm up I closed the window shades and curtains I then went into the bathroom and took a shower. I came out of the bathroom Dressed with a towel on my shoulders and my hair up in a dripping bun I laid my trench coat down on the bed.  
  
I took my hair down and combed it out with a small hairbrush when I was done I stuck it in the pocket it of my trench coat and put my hair back up into a bun. I heard a click behind me I turned around slowly there in front of me stood some men from OZ "Can I help you" I asked in a whisper. "You are to come with us His Excellency Trieze Kushrenada would like to see you." Said one of the four. "Alright" I said I grabbed my things and followed the leader of the group.  
  
A guy stood on each side of me they acted as if they were expecting me to run. They took me to a truck and I got into the back seat with one two of them and two of them sat in the front. I pulled out a laptop and checked my mail I saw the Gundam pilots had emailed me back but I didn't want to read it in front of these guys so I just turned it off and put it away. After a small ride we got off and I was taken to Trieze's office I sat down in the chair that was there for me. "I would like you to assassinate the Gundam pilots for me" said Trieze "I'm sorry I can't help you" I said. He turned around. "Why not?" he asked simply. "I tried for someone else and failed" I said calmly. "You will do it" he said. "I'm sorry sir but I must decline the job" I said. "This is an order" he said. "Then I do not accept your order" "You will in time"  
  
I got frustrated with him and walked out. Once I was off of the base I broke into a run until I was deep into some woods she opened the laptop and read the emails from the Gundam pilots but then I heard voice I shut the laptop and put it away beginning to run Trieze was planning to make me kill them and then kill me I figured it out. He gave to many hints. :I pulled out a cell phone from my pocket and called Quatre. "Hello" answered Quatre. "Uh hey.I uh need some help I'm being chased by OZ and if my allergies are right then there using dogs to keep track of me and I can' seem to throw them off my trail" I said quickly while running "I need help and." the phone line went dead on Quatre's end .  
  
The OZ dogs caught up to me and began attacking me in moments I was on the ground with lots of small cuts from their bites the Soldiers drug me up and threw me into a cell by myself I laid there only half conscious. She still had her cell phone in her hand she called Quatre back "Quatre help me you guys are the only ones I know who to call I don't have anyone else I can't get up I'm in an OZ jail cell" I whispered into the phone and hung up. I closed my eyes and passed out.  
  
I wake up in a bed the covers brought over top of me up to my chest but my arms were on top of the covers. Opened my eyes slightly to bright lights and figured I was in a hospital. I thought about what happened and remembered being in and out of conscious and being beat by the OZ soldiers and I remember Quatre and the other pilots braking in and getting me out.  
  
It was all blurry. I opened my eyes even more and looked around. I was in a room by myself a nurse and doctor came in and began talking to me telling me about my shape all I could do was nod I understood but didn't have the strength to say anything. After checking me over the doctor and nurse left. I sighed and forced myself into a sitting position. "You know your going to hurt yourself doing that onna" said Wufei walking in. A;; the pilots walked in and sat around the room casually.  
  
"Whatever" I whispered my throat was dry and my voice was nearly gone. "So you want to tell us why Oz was capturing someone who wasn't a Gundam pilot" asked Duo. "Trieze wanted me to kill you guys and I said I couldn't that I had already tried and failed and that was his way of forcing me to do it" I said. "Are you sure you don't want to become a Gundam pilot?" asked Trowa.  
  
"No! I will never become a Gundam pilot" I said I got angry and tensed up and it took energy making me pass out. My dream was a flash back.  
  
~Begin Flash Back~  
  
There was a knock on the door then it was opened the boy who was only a couple of years older then me came in. "I brought you some bandages" He said. I didn't replay to him I just sat there staring off into space he set the bandages on the floor then looked at me. "I'm sorry about what happened to you" he said. I still didn't reply.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" he said. I sighed and finally responded, "Yeah I'm fine" I said. "Are you supposed to be a Gundam pilot?" he asked. "Just get out of here before you get into trouble" I said still staring off into space. "Are you" he asked. "Just get out of here before you get into trouble!" with that he left I crawled onto the floor and to the bandages and started to try to patch myself up though it wasn't working out very well.  
  
I felt tired and tried to pull myself up onto the cot but I couldn't up onto it. Instead I lay down on the cold floor even if it froze me I was at least laying down. I stared into space when my watch beeped I looked at it and sighed it was 3Am according to my watch. Time didn't matter it was all the same it was all dark cold and painful. I fell asleep on the floor after a few minutes  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
I woke up back in the hospital bed in a cold sweat. Everyone was crowded around me. "Why are you guys crowded around me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because you passed out and were screaming in your unconscious state" said Heero coldly. "I was?" I asked in a questioning voice "I'm just not gonna ask" I said to myself.  
  
"So do you want to explain what the deal is with you not wanting to become a Gundam pilot and knowing Dr J" asked Heero. I just looked away closing my eyes. "Heero do you remember a little girl a couple years younger then you when you were being trained, she got beaten with a whip for disobedience and for running away and she would get locked in a room with just a cot and nothing more do you remember her?" I asked. "Yeah but that's can't be you she never escaped." He said.  
  
"No she did you were just never told. I was forced into being recruited I was forced to do everything there after I escaped I spent a few months on the street nearly starving to death. That's when there was a shoot out where a gang tried to steal some stuff they taught me to use a gun. That's when I became an assassin and all the money I made went to buying guns and ammo and proper shooting classes and daggers and that sort of thing." I said I couldn't look at them.  
  
"I don't believe your that little girl you don't have the scars" he said. "Heero I've gained so many wounds and scars from this life that they just all have become my skin tone" I blinked back tears. "That's why when you guys asked me to be a Gundam pilot I cerked out" My voice was bitter and I was talking through clenched teeth. "I thought once I was out of there I wouldn't have to see you again and then I did and that made it worse. I don't want to go back to that wretched place"  
  
"I understand" Heero said in actual human tone. I looked over at them and sighed. I wiped the tears from my eyes before they could fall. I forced a smile. "A lot of things make me think about back then and when I do I shake and it all repeats through my head and I bet you I screamed because it was the only way for me to scream out that pain that I still feel" I got up out of the hospital after pulling the needles out of me. I slipped the trench coat on onto of my clothes and I begin to stagger out of the room.  
  
The doctor and nurse come and try to stop me but I just push my way through the pilots didn't bother trying to stop me. Especially Heero because I guessed he was remembering now those times he wasn't so nice and we he and everyone else teased me because I was the only girl on the base.  
  
As I exited the hospital and entered the streams of sunlight I smiled. I walked down city streets whole checking all my pockets I eventually ran out of pockets and had found a dollar in change so I had 6 dollars I sighed not good enough. I put it away and got a newspaper. I went to a café and got myself a small soda and began to drink that while taking out a pen and the help wanted ads.  
  
I circled the ads where I would apply. Then something really caught my eyes it was a small add about some repair group looking for another mechanic they had good pay and I knew I qualified for the job. I threw all of the newspaper except the help wanted section into the trash and went to where this group was supposed to be located. I walked into a hanger I was supposed to find a guy name Howard according to the ad.  
  
Some guy passed me and stopped and spoke to me. "Hey kid why don't you get out of here" he said. "For one I'm not a kid for two I'm looking for a guy named Howard" I said. "well I'm Howard what do you want" he said. "I'm here to apply to be your mechanic" I said. "Sure kid I'll give you a shot" he pointed to a heavily damaged. "If you can find a way to fix that you got the job" he said and walked off thinking he had beaten me.  
  
I only smirked and went over to the mobile suit I took off my trench coat and set it aside. I went straight to work tearing away metal reusing it getting new metal. After about an hour it was in more pieces then imaginable and I was covered in grease. Some mechanics came over to me "Hey were going to go get a bite to eat you want to come?" asked one of them. "No thanks I'm gonna work on this" "You do know its impossible to fix that suit" said a second guy.  
  
I smirked. "Never underestimate the impossible" I said they gave up and left with Howard not far behind. They returned a few hours later and they laughed when they saw me climbing latterly in and out of what was left of the mobile suit I would weave through tons and tons of wires like it was something hanging in a doorway. They could laugh I just kept smiling and working.  
  
I worked until well after sun down. Everyone went to bed but I didn't I heard a noise and went to see what it was when I peeked around a tool box the Gundam pilots were there to talk to Howard I prayed they didn't find me. I just went back to work though. I was planning to work through the night and I always stuck to my plans if possible.  
  
I knew that if I stopped working I would begin to feel hungry and tired so I didn't stop I just worked through the night. I could hear the Gundam pilots and a sleepy Howard talking on the other end of the hanger. They eventually left and I sighed in relief that they didn't find me to bug me. Howard went back to bed and I just kept working.  
  
The next morning as the other mechanics walked out of their quarters yawning I was still wide awake and working when they looked at me and the mobile suit there jaws dropped. I had taken apart and redone nearly ¾ of it and it would soon be done. I worked up until noon and then I finished Howard walked over to me as I picked up my trench coat.  
  
He handed me a small damp rag I wiped the grease from my face hands and arms. When I handed it back to him he handed me a wad of cash and I looked at him. "You earned it you fixed a mobile suit for us" he said. I hadn't been expecting this much cash. "Thanks" I left after waving bye to the others I split the cash up and put it all into different pockets so no one could pick pocket me and get all my money.  
  
I went to a store and bought myself a book bag and a few necessary items and stuck into it. When I when I walked outside it began to rain I smiled I didn't mind the rain. Most people dashed into cars and stores and places that were dry but I didn't mind I loved the rain. I walked through it letting my hair get soaking wet I was glad that I was wearing a black t shirt And not a white one.  
  
It began to storm and I didn't mind I just kept walking as if it were nothing though everyone else in the streets freaked out. I just kept walking until I bumped into someone when I looked up to say sorry my eyes widened. "Hi" I whispered. He didn't even bother looking at me just kept walking I looked down I gave him one last glance and went on walking.  
  
That had been the guy who had once helped me out when I was first on the streets then I got him caught by the police on accident and to this day he still doesn't speak a word to me.  
  
He wanders from country to country colony to colony as he pleases always trying to avoid me. I let him walk away but only by about 20 feet before I turn around and begin to follow way behind him. He turned down an ally and I followed. I followed him down into another ally but he was gone, I turn to leave if he was that mad to disappear suddenly then I had no right to try to get him to talk. As I turn around He is standing right there with a couple of his 'buddies' I reach behind me and grasp a dagger.  
  
"Why were you following me?" He asked, "Are you trying to get me thrown into jail again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what do you want, kid?"  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry," I mumbled "and don't call me kid. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way."  
  
"Your not going anywhere. Its pay back time" He said. The way he said it didn't sound good. I took out my dagger to defend myself. All of the guys were much bigger and much stronger than me. They easily took over me and took my daggers. I didn't know what to do they were much larger and stronger I knew if these guys could they would kill me, and that opportunity had just arisen for them. 


End file.
